Legality Issues
by LadyVindication
Summary: After Voldemort's demise, the Ministry of Magic decides that in order to stop circumstances from repeating themselves, The best solution was to find a way to merge the pureblood society, with the muggleborn society.
1. So it Begins

**AN: This story is property of JKR, only the twisted plotline is my own.**

Dear Sir or Madam:

By order of the Minister of Magic, all subjects of Great Britain are hereby required to participate in the Wizarding Society Assimilation Program. As such, those who refuse will spend an undetermined amount of time in Azkaban and will suffer the seizure of their assets. In an effort to merge our two societies, and to help prevent further blood disputes, a two year program consisting of uninterrupted time for every person to become accustomed to the various responsibilities of the various sects of society.

The first part of this program is the selection of a Partner. Said Partner will be of a different background than yourself, for example, if you are from a muggle-background you will be paired with someone from an entirely wizarding-background. And vice-versa. Your partner will teach you all of the lessons, responsibilities, social taboos, etc. of their lifestyle. To make the process slightly easier, most Partners will be of the same gender so as to more easily facilitate the learning process.

The Second part of this program is learning to live in both societies. The first six-months will be spent in an entirely muggle location. Your wands will be kept in a safe location as will all other magical artifacts carried on your person. You and your Partner, will have shared living quarters in a muggle style house, and will be given a temporary job in the muggle work force, as close to your previous job as possible. Using only muggle appliances and tools, you will be responsible for acquiring your own food, transportation, entertainment, etc. The second six-months will be spent in an entirely magical location. Your wands and other articles will be returned to you. You will live in the other Partners normal area of residence and will learn how they interact with the magical community, the role of their family, and the differences in personal lifestyle.

The Third part of this program is combining the two societies. You and your partner will be given an undisclosed amount of money and will be responsible for furnishing a new residence of your choosing. For one full year you and your Partner will find a way to merge the two societies. There will be a list of accomplishments for you to finish during this time, should you not finish, both of you will be required to retake the program until successfully completed.

As this program is mandatory by law, there are several options over which you will have direct control. The first concerns your partner, each person is allowed to submit one name they refuse to work with under any circumstances. You will also be allowed to choose a pathway, enclosed separately, this will facilitate our effort in making your transition more seamless. Your Partner will be chosen from the same pathway as yourself.

Please enter the full name of the person you would, under no circumstances be able to work with on the attached piece of parchment. Your choice will immediately be recorded at the MOM and will help chose the partner closest to your personality and level of experience.

Sincerely, The Minister of Magic

Chapter One

Draco stared in silent bewilderment as the sheet of paper slowly floated to the ground. He must have been dreaming, there was no way that the Wizengamet or any of the other officials in the Ministry of Magic would willingly agree to this program.

But there it was, in bold script on the official parchment from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the proof that his world was about to end.

Thoughts swirled through his mind faster than he could sort through them. How was the Ministry going to fund such a widespread Program? How would the wizarding world function with half of its population stuck as Muggles? How would anything be accomplished? How much money had someone bribed the Ministry in order to pass that stupid law? How would the partners be chosen? How would they defend themselves without magic? How did they dare force the pureblood families to allow those vermin into there homes and teach them the fine points of such an elite society? What was that about buying a house together? What…

A timid knock on the door snapped his attention back to the task at hand.

The door slowly opened to show a scraggly house elf.

"Master Malfoy's presence is requested in the study, sir."

Draco looked up at the elf and forced a sneer on his face, "I'll be down shortly."

"Yes master." The elf bowed obediently and left.

Draco forced himself to collect his thoughts before meeting his father in the downstairs study. It would not due for his father to detect his unease and begin an interrogation.

Guests would be arriving soon for the annual Malfoy Christmas Dance and he had to be at his best. It was obvious that others had gotten the same letter, so he would just have to wait and listen in on any interesting gossip the topic brought up.

By the time the party was over, Draco was dead on his feet and in desperate need of an anti-headache potion. The Ballroom had been deafeningly loud with chatter and the debate over the new Law. Much of what was discussed was purely random guessing intermixed with a discussion of whose name each person did or didn't want to be paired with.

Draco was smug to notice that nearly everyone else at the party shared his anger at being forced to open their home to the prying eyes of those with lesser blood.

Falling back onto the bed, he tried to think about what to do about his current situation, but was asleep almost the instant his head hit the pillow.

When he arrived downstairs for breakfast, he had started formulating his plan.

"Tippy."

"Yes Master?"

"Send an urgent message to Mr. Foxly to meet me at 3:00 sharp this Afternoon."

"Of course Master."

He had at least six hours to kill before he met with Mr. Foxly to discuss the details of this new law. He decided that the best thing to do at the moment was contact of a few of his father's shadier friends and see what they could dig up on this new program.

Just as he was sitting down at his writing desk, a tawny barn owl began tapping rather loudly at the window.

Sighing, he opened the window to allow the bird entry. The bird tried to bite him as he removed the large envelope from its leg. As soon as it was free, the bird took off in a flurry of feathers, leaving Draco looking slightly unkempt and ill-tempered.

It was another letter from the Ministry. Hoping that it contained more information than the last letter, he quickly ripped it open. Only to be disappointed by the garish red and orange flowers that decorated the parchment.

Scanning the contents briefly he groaned. He had forgotten about the annual little 'get together' of the Ministry employees. He usually avoided such events but next to the Ministers signature was a handwritten note stating that attendance was mandatory.

_Well, at least I might get some answers from this._ He thought ruefully. Now, what to wear?

**AN: Please review, it realy does help the writing process to know what the fans think. I will attempt to post regularly, but sometimes life will get in the way. Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	2. Another Day at work

**AN: This only the beggining, I will add more to this chapter soon, but my computer is close to crashing and I wanted to make sure it was safe.**

**This story is property of JKR, only the twisted plotline is my own.**

Chapter Two

The picture perfect scenery was only slightly marred by the large craters in the lawn and the half decimated oak trees which framed the path.

"Any idea what caused this?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue, my best guess is an angry ex-lover." Dean Thomas replied from his perch in the nearby tree.

"Thanks Dean, you're a big help."

"Anytime Harry!"

Harry sighed and continued his perusal of the area. The call had come in a couple of hours ago that an a muggle estate had been attacked. When the first team arrived however, the scene was devoid of any habitation. The house a thick layer of dust everywhere, and the muddy pathway, showed no signs of footprints. All in all is was turning out to be a dead end. The only thing that concerned Harry were the burnt trees. They were still fresh and smoldering, indicating that something had obviously happened here, but the question remained, what?

"Never mind Dean, lets get back to the office. Let the clean up crew take care of this, our expertise is not needed here."

"Right oh Harry, I can't wait to return to the mountain of paperwork still sitting on my desk awaiting my immediate attention!"

The walk back to the apparition point was spent in mutual silence as they each tried to piece the scene together.

Back at the office, Harry took one look at the pile of paperwork he still had from the last case, and decided it would be better to take the day off and maybe take Ginny out to lunch. On his way to the lift, he ran into the Minister of Magic.

"Potter, do you have a moment?"

"Of course Mr. Shacklebolt." Harry replied as he stepped into the lift after the minister.

"Will you be accompanying Miss Weasley tonight?"

"Tonight sir?"

"To the banquet."

"Oh, that. Umm…Of course Sir." Damn, he'd completely forgotten about that, well Ginny wouldn't mind. She positively adored being the center of attention. Sometimes he wondered whether she loved him or his fame more.

"Glad to hear it my boy, remember seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late this time, I have a very important announcement to make."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir."

"Here's your floor then," Shacklebolt announced as the lift came to a halt, "have a nice afternoon with Miss Weasley then Harry."

Harry nodded his thanks and made his way to the gates, eager to get out of this place. He loved his job, but he could live without all of the social events that his fame obligated him to. He frequently found himself wishing that he had let Voldemort live, if only to keep everyone from drooling at the mere sight of him.

The trip to the flat was long and tiring. He had hoped to get caught up on some cases, or maybe spend some time with Ron and Hermione. Instead he had to go to some Ministry function and pretend this whole thing with Ginny would actually work out.

When he reached the flat he could her things being thrown around in the bedroom and Ginny's screams of frustration. Cautiously he peers into the room to see dresses sprawled all over the room and his girlfriend close to tears.

Ginny whirled around to face him when she hears him enter.

"HARRY! I CAN'T DECIDE WHAT TO WEAR! WHAT AM I TO DO, I'LL BE A SOCIAL LEPER! HELP ME PICK SOMETHING! PLEASE!"

"Okay, well what do you want to wear?"

"That's why I'm asking you!"

"I don't know Gin, maybe the Yellow one?"

"That one looks horrible on me!"

"Oh, well um.. The green one then."

"Sure, I'll just look like a giant Christmas tree!" She exclaimed and started to cry.

"Here then, close your eyes and I'll pick something that I like. How's that?"

"Okay!" She immediately brightened

Harry turned to look at the piles of clothes and started to despair. He tried to swim through them but couldn't find anything. Then, half hidden under an old raincoat, was a pastel pink dress that he remembered from one of their first dates. Best of all it was strapless and would barely reach her knees. He held it out for her and told her to open her eyes.

She brightened immediately and told him how perfect it was. He then turned and dug through her closet.

"Um, Harry? What are you looking for?" He heard her ask.

"Those white strappy stilettos you got for Christmas, they would perfecty accentuate your long legs."

"Ok?" She said and thought he was loosing it. How could he remember what shoes she had but not his work cases?

He turned to her with the shoes, his face red. "Sorry, I got distracted by something black and shiny. Almost reminded me of leather. Oh, well must have been a pair of boots."

Ginny was close to having a heart attack. There was no way Harry could discover that chest, she had hid it so well during their entire relationship. She just couldn't afford to let it slip or the entire plan would be for nothing.

"Okay, see you soon Giny. Remember, you only have an hour to get ready." Harry called to her as he headed out the door.

If things didn't pick up soon, he was going to strangle someone before the night was done.

**AN: Please review, it realy does help the writing process to know what the fans think. I will attempt to post regularly, but sometimes life will get in the way. Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	3. The party

Previous Chapter: At the bottom of the first letter, it had an attached note saying, "Please enter the full name of the person you would, under no circumstances be able to work with." As soon as you finish writing, the paper clears and is recorded at the MOM

Chapter 3

"Harry my boy! Glad you could make it." Harry turned around to see a profusion of red hair.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, nice to see you again. How is the family?" he asked just to be polite.

"Perfectly fine! You know yesterday I caught Molly…." Mr. Weasley continued to prattle on about everything his family had done in the last 6 months, while Harry promptly tuned him out, and scanned the crowd for someone more interesting to talk to. His eyes settled on Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was obviously making up some outrageous tale of his families heritage to the new secretary, she had blonde hair, a large chest, and no brain. Just the type Malfoy always lured in.

It had become a game of Harry's to keep track of how many ministry employees Malfoy took home. It wasn't that he was obsessed with Malfoy or anything, it was just an amusing way to pass the time. The current total was up to 36 women and 14 men in the last three months. He had impressively made his way entirely through the legal department and was halfway through the female aurors.

_I wonder if he has a checklist to go through, or if he's going through the departments that could be of the most use to him later on?_

"…..and then George, bless his soul, go dumped by Angelina for some quidich player whose going to dump her as soon as the next young thing comes into his view…"

He saw Malfoy and the secretary head off to an unused corridor to have a little fun in a broom closet. As Harry's form of amusement left, he decided to look around at the other guests. Unlike other Ministry functions, there were no reporters or civilians present. Only ministry workers or a few prestigious money donors or high ranking families were also invited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Minister Shacklebolt!" polite applause was given, but so were many sidelong glances and sneers at the tackiness of the address.

"Now, I'm sure you have all heard about this new program we have started and probably have a lot of questions concerning your part in it. Now, as a special treat for all of the hard work you have each given to the Ministry, you will receive your letters a full 24 hours before the rest fo the Wizarding world, and after you and your partner meet, will have access to resources others will not. I wish you all a good night, and enjoy the party!" With that the Minister disappeared in a cloud of smoke, most likely to escape the tidal wave of questions sure to have hit him had he stayed.

Harry decided to hide himself in a dark corner and try to avoid all of his attention seeking fans. He really detested these social events but it always made Ginny happy, so he agreed to accompany her. With the minister gone, the press had begun to trickle in and were interviewing anyone they could get ahold of. Draco had returned some time during the ministers speech, but the blonde secretary was curiously nowhere in sight. Pansy however, was quickly filling him in on what he had missed.

Draco POV

Draco watched with amusement as the boy-who-lived hid behind a column for the entire event. Occasionaly, feeling as if someone was watching him, the blonde would look around only to see thse green eyes floating out of the darkness.

_But that was insane right, why would Potter be watching him? And why was the boy-who-hit-behind-columns suddenly tree pillars down from where he started? Oh, of course. The little weaslette was steering a drunken course toward him, and she was surrounded by reporters._

As the herd of reporters swept by him, he heard a bit too much of their conversation.

"And what's it like being the girlfriend of the famous Harry Pottr?" a short balding wizard asked.

"It's amazing! I get to bask in his fame and every girl in the word wishes she were me."_and half of the guys as well Draco thought _"And anytime we go somewhere, people give me things and say how lucky I am. I couldn't be half as popular on my own if I tried!" the redhead exclaimed.

"And how about the…." Rita Skeeter stared but was cut off with a glare from the girl.

"That is coming along perfectly, and he isn't the wiser." She stated.

Draco was immediately alert If that comment wasn't suspicious, he wasn't a slytherin. What in Merlin's name could she be plotting behind Potter's back, and with Rita Skeeter no less. Potter was clueless enough that someone could flount something behind his back and he still wouldn't get it, but him and the weaslette were supposed to be in love.

The group continued on without a glance at the tall blonde listening their every word, in search of the elusive Mr. Potter.

Harry POV

Ever so slowly the party began to break up, and the guests floed home to prepare for their letters in the morning.

Harry had been watching Ginny trail along her reporters like candy, basking in their cameras and eager faces. What surprised him though, was the look of curiousity and hatred on Malfoy's face as the group passed him. Malfoy was probably just sulking that the press wasn't the lease bit interested in his life since the Wizengamot had pardoned him for crimes during the war.

A splash of cold liquid down his back made him spin around and point his wand into his assailants chest.

"Sorry baby. Why so serious, this is my big night!" Ginny exclaimed only slightly slurred.

"Let's get you home before you hurt yourself." He sighed.

Ginny prattd on about the most inconsequential things the entire way back to Grimmauld place. Harry had decided to stay there after the battle since it was all he had left of his Godfather, and the family he might have had. Ginny had moved in over the summer to 'add a more homey touch' to the place. Harry hadn't overly minded her presence since it kept him from being lonely, and meant that someone actually cared whether he came home or not. Even kreacher was being slightly civil to Harry, mostly because he now devoted his time to torturing Ginny and all of her knick-knacks she had scattered everywhere.

After safely getting Ginny inside the house, he had to figure out a way to get her to bed. She seemed to have something important she wanted to say, but was slurring so bad it wouldn't come out. As Harry tried for the fourth time to separate her from the wine glass she was still carrying, she finally exploded.

"Merlin, are you ever going to ask me?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Marriage!" M-A-R-R-I-A-G-E! You were supposed to propose to me at the party, I had it all planned out with the press and everything. But you were to busy sulking in your corner to NOTICE ME!" she screamed.

"Why would I.." he started to ask before she cut him off again.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU! ALL THE STORIES I'VE TOLD THE PRESS JUST TO KEEP YOU ON THE HEADLINES, AND THE PARTY AFTER PARTY SO YOUR FANS WOULD REMEMBER YOU STILL EXIST, AND YOU STILL CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU OWE ME THIS, I DESERVE TO BE MRS. POTTER!"

"You're the one who was leeking to the press?" he demanded, beginning to piece things together.

"Of course, and guess what tomarrow's headline is going to be? 'The Marriage of the Century: Potter and Weasley' she's going to do a full two page article on the history of us! I'm going to be the most famous witch without having to do anything but look pretty, and the press will practically mob me wherever I go!"

"Ginny that isn't what I want! I just want to be normal, have a normal life, have normal friends. Pretend the war never happened and that I wasn't the one who killed Voldemort."

"Pretend it never happened! You're the boy-who-bloody-won't-die and your not the only one who killd someone. I killed my fair share of death eaters and their ilk! You can't just walk away from all that!"

A sudden realization hit Harry just then. "You used me?"

"Of course I used you. Why work for fame when I can just marry you and then carry on my own happy little life the way I want to?"

"Get out."

"Oh! New headline 'Epic fight: Harry Potter can't handle stress and beats his poor defenseless girlfriend after she confesses her undying love' the press will love it!".

He couldn't handle this anymore, the stark reality of his situatn and how everyone he trusted eventually used him for their own enjoyment. His magic began swirling around him as Ginny continued to laugh and make up new headlines. Black spots appeared in his vision as he tried to control himself and not attack her.

With a deafening BOOM, he disappeared.


End file.
